Mirror Mirror Hanging On The Wall
by dmcorbell
Summary: When Corrine came back from the other side of the mirror she created a dimension glitch. Now the Science Club is becoming more like their 'mirror' doubles. How can it be stopped?


Authors Note: Hey guys, I've created a new story. The other one I will not continue. It will be deleted soon. I own nothing except for the partial plot.

Summary: Corrine created a dimension glitch when she went beyond the mirror. Now, back on her own 'side' the science club members are changing little by little, and their noticing. How can this be stopped, and better yet, how did it happen? Will Corrine be forced to tell Marshall and the others what happened, or can she stop it on her own.

Chapter One

-Mirror Mirror on the Wall-

Corrine came out of the shower, wrapped in her robe, her hair up in a towel.

"Reflections of reflections..." she hummed to herself as she made her way to her dorm that she shared with Josie. It was already 10:30 p.m., so Corrine knew not to take her time. The student's curfew at 'Black Hole High' was 11, and Principal Durst was extremely strict about the rule.

"No," she heard Josie mumble as she got closer to the dorm door, "no, no, no, darn it. I can play this cd 20 times over and the songs will never change. I can't wait for Freemont Park's new album, even if it releases in 2 weeks!"

Corrine laughed softly at her friend as she turned the doorknob and entered. She was shocked to see the mirror that she had created on the other side of the mirror in her room.

"You like it?" Josie asked smiling, "it's totally, I don't know, trendy. I mean, well, trendy in a vintage way."

"Josie, where did you find that?" Corrine choked, her throat curling into thousands of knots.

"Found it when I was rummaging around the Janitor's basement, odd, why would he need a mirror?" she asked sarcastically, turning her CD player off and putting it softly on her desk.

"Oh," Corrine said, calming down, "yeah, I like it. It's totally cool.

"Where were you yesterday anyways? You were behind that curtain forever, and you never came out. I snuck in just to hear you sing. Marshall was looking everywhere for you. And then he said you suddenly came outside, out of your uniform, and told him something like how you didn't have anything to prove. Real sap if you ask me. But where did you go?" Confusion danced across her face, her eyebrows raised to a maximum.

"I-," Suddenly the door to their dorm swung open, causing Corrine to jump to a very high extent. Marshall's head peeked from the other side, then suddenly disappeared.

"Sorry Corrine. I'll come back in a few-,"

"No, it's okay. I'm dressed," Corrine said untying her robe and exposing her neutral red pajama pants and top. Marshall looked back around the door and entered the room.

"Curfew is in 20 minutes," Josie reminded him, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"Sorry, again, for the sudden interruption. Professor Z just came to our room. He mumbled something quick. Something about how he wanted us to have a Science Club meeting, right now," he said, his eyes wandering the room.

"What about curfew?" Corrine croaked, taking her hair down from the towel and pulling it back into a band.

"Don't know. He just wanted us to meet him there, in the science room. Are you guys in?" he asked. Suddenly his face turned pale and he reached around to shut the door. Then he went and hid in the girls' closet, and about a fraction of a minute later Durst's head peeked around the door that she had just opened.

"Curfew in 15 minutes," she spoke, "No need though, you both seem to be prepared for bed." The door shut as quickly as it had opened, and Marshall came from hiding once her footsteps faded.

"Let's go," Josie said jumping up from her blanket revealing her midnight blue pajama pants and shirt, "Me and Corrine will go first, and then you can come out once we've made sure the coast is clear."

Josie opened the door, only to see a face flash in front of her, leaving only Corrine's hand to muffle her scream.

"Relax," she whispered, "it's Vaughn."

"Sorry guys, didn't know you- Marshall?"

"Shhh!" Josie hushed him, "Let's go." After a few seconds Marshall followed the girls out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As Corrine walked side by side with Marshall down the hallway towards the science room, she couldn't help but softly sing the beginning verses of 'Reflection'.

"Where did you hear that song?" Marshall whispered in her ear, his face filled with shock.

"Around," she lied, "why?"

"I wrote that song specifically for our new female singer. Nobody else has ever heard it. You know it pretty well, actually," he said smiling.

"You wrote the song?" Corrine asked.

"Totally, in fact, you were the inspiration," he said smiling.

"What?" Corrine whispered, feeling a rock form in her stomach.

"You're my best friend Corrine, but you always seem so sad and uptight. Sometimes I just wish you would unwind and let everything go by the flow. Like you did yesterday, you looked awesome-," Marshall cut himself off, turning slightly to hide his blush.

"Sorry," he said, "I got ahead of myself." The clock chimed, signaling curfew, causing everyone to jump.

"Hurry up," Professor Z ordered from the science door, "if you're caught you're in major trouble."

Corrine turned to look at Marshall as they passed through the doorway and took a seat by each other at a table. She then fully realized Marshall was clad in black pajama shorts and a black muscle shirt.

"Wow," she spoke, "where did the black come from?"

"Felt like it," came his reply.

"Why such a late upbringing, not to mention rude?" Josie snapped crankily, causing Lucas and Vaughn to both look at her, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, but I thought that this might be important. Durst told me today that you were all acting, a bit, how should I put it, opposite than what you normally are. Almost as if you were on the other side of a mirror is a better way to put it." Corrine made a small choking sound, trying not to bring attention to herself.

"Exactly what I thought, now tell me, does anybody know why this might have occurred? Corrine perhaps?" he continued.

"Me, no idea. I didn't even notice we were acting different," came her reply weakly.

"Just little things I figure. I just wanted to make sure nobody had done an experiment that had gone wrong, got sucked down a wormhole, went back in time, or crossed to another dimension," Professor Z said seriously. Corrine let out an unexpected giggle, causing everyone to look her way.

"I was just thinking how big of a joke that would be in an ordinary science room," Corrine said shrugging. Marshall looked at her oddly, as if he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"Well, I guess you guys are dismissed. If Durst catches you on your way back tell her to refer to me, I'll think of something." As everyone exited the room Corrine walked past a small mirror, catching her attention. She paused in her walking to look at it more closely, seeing 'Mirror Marshall' standing behind her, leaning against a table winking at her. But as she turned around only Marshall was standing behind her. As she looked back at the reflection, 'Mirror Marshall' was gone.

-Logged Off-

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me

Who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror I wish that you could lie to me

And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back to me


End file.
